


Signs

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "sign"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs

I was gazing absentmindedly out the window as my partner drove.

 _Caution._

I had a lot on my mind. I was in love.

 _Merge._

Not that it came as a shock. We'd lived in one another's pockets for years. Become dependent on one another.

 _Yield._

The car stopped. I blinked, noticing we were in my parking garage. Looking at my friend, I saw Illya was staring straight ahead with his hands gripping the steering wheel. I put my hand over Illya’s. Turning he looked at me with love shining in those dazzling blue eyes.

I should have seen the signs.


End file.
